familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Forum:Multiple image upload
category:displays Anyone out there know how to upload more than one file at a time? I saw this page at Commons Commons:File upload service but it started talking about Perl programming which is over Zeph's head. Zephyrinus 21:03, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :I looked over the discussion, and it seems straight forward enough. Different volunteers seem to have different preferences in how its done (how you get to them to do the deed), but its straight forward enough. I didn't see a requirement for PERL---but suspect that whoever is doing this is using PERL programming to accomplish the task. If so, that's probably a canned program that they wrote themselves. If you provide them with a file containing the images you want, they'll just run the beast and dump the files into our image gallery. Each of the volunteeers is probably using their own program, so each will have their own formating requirements. So the main thing you WILL have to do is follow their specific format and layout. PERL is a very flexible program, and can do virtually anything in the way of text manipulation---but like all programs it has to know where to expect to find certain bits of information in a file (like the file name). they could probably write something in PERL that would figure it out for you, but it's a lot easier on the helpers if you conform to what they need. But thanks for pointing this out. If they can upload and download in mass, they can probably download and upload in mass too, which would solve one problem I have---getting large numbers of wikipedia images onto the genealogy wiki. I will explore that. Bill 02:58, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :I agree with Bill, which is not unusual. I have just read most of that page, seeing no mention of PERL (Zeph's mention of which had discouraged me from looking earlier). http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Commons:File_upload_service#MacGyverMagic_.28English.2C_Dutch.29 looks like the easiest man to contact. They may all restrict their uploads to Commons or Wikimedia generally, of course. Some of my fellow-Wikians know how to transfer files from Commons to here (but possibly not yet in bulk). Robin Patterson 13:52, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry for my apparent misrepresentation of the mention of PERL. Kindly assume good faith. My problem with contacting another volunteer is that I literally have thousands of photos to upload, not all (as Bill outlines for PERL programming) in neat PERL-readable format. Well, actually there are two problems: (a) I don't think a volunteer would be willing to help with thousands of photos and (b) I am extremely relunctant to ask someone to help me with what I know is a huge task. ::I have not kept up-to-date with Wikia Central's mailing list; does the new image server solve any of these issues? ::Thanks to you both. ::Zephyrinus 10:44, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Zephyr...I don't think there was any thought of misrepresenation here. You probably picked up on something indirectly. Its highly likely (almost certain) that those handing multiple image down loads and uploads, are doing their effort in PERL---PHP (the other likely source) probably wouldn't be the choice here, as its intended more for web display. Uploading a thousand photos, or even a few thousand photos, or even ten's of thousands of photos, is not really a problem for a program to handle. Just be aware that the uploading from your computer is going to tie up your system for awhile (and someone elses). While the format of the images is not immaterial to someone doing this, it doesn't really matter what format they are in. A PERL based program can handle just about anything--jpeg's, tiff's etc. Of course, if its in a format that can't be handled by Wikia, that's another problem. Also, a 10K image download-upload IS going to take some time. Don't know how Wikia would feel about have some much of their bandwidth being spent on a project like this. If done all at once, might slow the response of other users to a crawl. Don't know, just know that could be a problem. Also, I have no idea how the new upgrade has affected downloads in this regard. Something to explore, I suppose. Might have a solution already. I'd contact Wikia live help (navigation side bar to the left). They can usually provide an answer quickly. Or perhaps the Wikia Help Forum---then you'd have a permanent record---as opposed to the chat approach used on Live Wiki Help. Bill 16:42, 29 May 2007 (UTC)